Deja Vu
by MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster
Summary: Prequel to 'Flaming Strawberries'. In the process of being rewritten. See Profile for more details.


_AUTHOR'S NOTE-_

_Oi Mina!:) I'm back with my THIRD attempt at NaZa...although, this is the more humorous side of this pairing. Mainly because Mira just has to come up with her "Great Ideas", LOL! Well anyway, please tell me what you think! If this was too OOC or if I really disappointed anyone, I will gladly take on any requests:)_

_I've been having a lot of idea's since a bunch of you asked me to write more:3 I hope this is an enjoyable read as it was enjoyable to write:) Oh and, FlamingLexus asked about me ever considering doing a NatsuXWendy pairing, and I would just like your thoughts on that:) I never done anything besides NaLu and now NaZa before so I don't know...XD!_

**Disclaimer:** _Fairy Tail is owned by Mashima-san! The imagination and somewhat creativity in this story belongs to me though!__  
_

_On with the story!_

_._

_._

_._

"Mira! What do I do? Mavis help me! What do I do!" A pink-haired Dragon Slayer was currently running around the almost empty guild with a very distressed look on his face.

Mira stared at the Dragon Slayer in silent amusement. She had no idea what was wrong, only that it was amusing to watch Natsu run around the guild panicking as if his life depended on it. "My, what's wrong Natsu? Did Lucy find you in her bed again?" Mira asked with a raised eyebrow, trying her best to hold in her giggle.

Natsu froze in mid-panic. "No, I don't do that anymore!" Was what he said with a slight blush before unfreezing and continuing his panic parade. This consisted of him running around in circles, head in his hands and him shouting random prayers like "HOLY MAVIS! PLEASE DON'T _HER_ KILL ME! GOMEN! GOMEN!". Luckily for him, it was still early morning. It was only Mira and himself at the guild at the moment, since most of the guild members were still sleeping at home.

Natsu also would've normally been sleeping right now too. _No, not in Lucy's bed you perverts!_ But Happy had kicked him out of his bed. Of course Natsu was pissed...until Happy showed him the date on their calender.

_1 September, Year 792_

_**(A/N: One year after the 7 year time skip, after the Grand Magic Games)**_

_._

_._

_._

_OH SHIT!_

Mira had finally got Natsu to calm down after 7 failed attempts, as he explained this at the bar. "What's so important about today, Natsu?" Mira asked innocently. Of course she knew, the WHOLE guild new. But it was so much more amusing pretending she didn't and having Natsu freak out again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEANS 'WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT'?" Natsu exclaimed, throwing his fists into the air in frustration, startling the white barmaid a little. "IT'S MY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY WITH ERZA AND I FORGOT, DAMMIT!" He started to hid his head against the bar counter top.

Yes, you guessed it. Our favorite Fire Dragon Slayer and all scary, mighty Titania have been together for exactly one year today. Even though Natsu had given her their first kiss on her birthday(Yesterday, one year ago) thanks to the help of Mira, he had only actually confessed on the day after. Which was today, _one freakin' year ago_.

Okay, now even Mira was shocked. Of all the things for Natsu to forget, he had to forget her ex-rival's and his own anniversary?

"You forgot...?" Mira asked, slowly regaining her composure.

He continued banging his head against the bar counter. "Yes and I feel horrible! I don't have anything to give her!" Natsu exclaimed into the counter.

Mira couldn't help but giggle now. "I'm sensing a strong urge like _deja vu_." She smiled. "Why not try that strawberry kiss you did last year for her birthday?" Mira suggested.

Natsu lifted his head and blinked, before thinking about this carefully. Last year, Natsu was going through more or less the same problem on what to give her for her birthday. That was when Mira and Gray stepped in, giving him a sure fire plan. Mira had made a strawberry cheesecake which she said she was going to give to Erza. Natsu had to snatch that cake away and make Erza chase after him, then he would eat it right in front of her.

That was when he gave her that kiss. The strawberry cake giving him that strawberry sensation, for everyone knew how much Erza loved it. Natsu smiled, and blushed slightly at the memory. That taste still some how lingering in his mouth.

After a few moments, he snapped back into reality and frowned. "Isn't that a bit cliche Mira? I want to do something different!" Natsu said before resting his head on his arms. Deja vu?

Mira sighed before putting her index finger on her chin in thought. Seconds later, she smiled and snapped her fingers. "I got it!" She exclaimed as Natsu perked his head up in confusion. "Why don't you make her a cake?"

"Mira, I don't-" Natsu wasn't too sure about this, until he was interrupted.

"It could have flames as decorations and strawberries on top!"

"I'm not-"

"It will be vanilla!"

"Mira I-"

"And it will 'NaZa' on top..." Mira's eyes were twinkling now.

"Can you-"

She was completely ignoring him, while dreaming about the cake. "It could be in bold-"

"MIRA!" Natsu exclaimed. Mira instantly stopped talking and stared at Natsu with wide eyes. "What?" She asked innocently.

"I'm not sure about the cake idea." Natsu said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "I don't even know how to make a cake..."

"Then I'll help you then!" Mira squealed before grabbing a hold of Natsu's hand and dragging him off to the guild's kitchen. "W-Wait a minute Mira! Miraaa!" Natsu protests were now rendered useless against this ex-S'Rank demon, as she pulled on with little to no effort.

"Right, let's get started!" Mira clapped her hands together as she stood ready to make her magic. Natsu just groaned, "Let's just get this over with..."

.

_5 Minutes Later_

_._

"Miraaaa! What's this?"

"A frying pan, silly! You don't make cakes with frying pans!"

"Oh..."

.

_10 Minutes Later_

_._

"Miraaaa! What's this?"

Mira sweat-dropped. "Natsu, dear, that's a spoon..."

"Oh...

.

_15 Minutes Later_

_._

"Miraaaaa! What's this?"

"Natsu, that's the cake mixture..."

"Oh..."

.

_20 Agonizing Minutes Later_

_._

"Miraaaa! What-"

"Natsu!" Mira snapped, as she massaged her temples. She never thought she could so annoyed with just one person... "What do you want now?" Mira snapped again, trying her best to keep a clam smile on her face.

Natsu blinked. "Sheessh...I was just going to ask what drink you wanted..."

.

_2 Hours, 4 Burnt Cakes, 2 Flopped Cakes and 1 Messed Up Kitchen Later_

_._

"YOSH WE DID IT!" Natsu exclaimed with a toothy grin. Mira just smiled. She was tempted to say she did almost all of the work while he just messed up her kitchen, but when she saw how happy Natsu was she had decided to keep it to herself.

It was a vanilla cake with white cream in the middle. Fresh strawberries decorating the top and sides, making anyone's mouth water. A purplish/pinkish icing like syrup oozing down from the top and down the sides...like WOAH. But the best and probably the most amazing part? The flames. Yeah, the flames. You have heard of Flambe'(An alcohol dosed desert, creating a flame effect: Completely Edible) now I give you... -drum roll-

_._

_STRAME!_

_The magnificent Strawberry flamed cake._

_Creators: Natsu Dragneel & Mira-Jane Strauss_

_._

That was the unique thing about it. Natsu had conjured up completely harmless and edible flames, spelling the word 'NaZa'. That humans besides Natsu CAN actually EAT. Crazy, right? Well, somehow he had managed to pull it off, with the help of of our favorite white barmaid of course. He held it up victoriously...

.

.

_...until he dropped it..._

_._

_._

"NATSUUUUU!" Mira exclaimed in pure horror. But it was useless...it had already fallen to the ground. Natsu was just as shocked, as he didn't dare move a muscle. To say Mira was both pissed and tempted to cry was a bit of an understatement. She was SUPER pissed, AND crying. Talk about a soap opera.

As if Natsu was on cue here, he fell down to his knees(dramatically) and raised his head and hands to the ceiling. (_**A/N: Think of this in slow motion now XD!**_) "NOOOOO..." With that said, he fell completely to the ground. And the door just had to open...

.

.

.

"What the heck is going on in here?" The person asked, completely astonished. They weren't expecting to see a pink-haired boy lying on the floor, sulking in the most dramatic way. Or a white barmaid crying her eyes out in the corner while a perfectly good cake lay on the floor. And was it just them, or was it on fire?!

Natsu looked up, completely shocked to see his scarlet-haired _girlfriend_ of one year, standing at the door with a look of both confusion and utter shock. "E-Erza..." He started, nervously.

"Natsu..." Erza blinked. "Why are you sulking? And why is Mira crying?" Erza asked sternly, sending him one of her deadly but more softer death glares. Before Natsu could say anything, she continued, "And why is there such a perfectly good cake laid out on the floor? And...is it on fire?!" Erza shrieked, jumping back a bit.

Natsu blinked this time, as he thought of what to say next. That was until, her words had finally sunk in. "ERZA'S CAKES'S OKAY?!" He exclaimed as he jumped up. Mira almost instantly stopped crying and looked towards Natsu in astonishment. "WHAT? HOW?" She exclaimed.

There it was. The cake they had worked on for almost two hours(Well, mostly Mira) that they had thought to have fallen and gotten destroyed(Thanks, Natsu...) was sitting on the titled floor in _perfect condition_. The two partners look at each other, at the cake, each other, the cake until they finally stopped and looked at each with wide eyes.

-_COUGH-_

Mira and Natsu's heads whipped like lightning towards the source of the cough. "Am I missing something...? And did you just say _'Erza's cake'_...?" Erza asked, raising an eyebrow questionably. No doubt that she was confused too.

Natsu laughed nervously. "Oh that..." He said before giving her a grin and walking over to scoop the cake up. Carefull not to drop it this time, his not sure if Mavis was just on his side today or not but he wasn't taking another chance.

He now stood in front of Erza. His signature toothy grin plastered on his face and he held the cake out. "Happy One Year Anniversary, Erza." He whispered before he smashed his lips into hers. It was a 5 second kiss, but it was just as romantic and passionate as ever. Even after one year, Natsu still managed to make Erza's legs feel like jelly. You could hear Mira squealing in the background...until she fainted. _Deja vu, definitely_.

Natsu laughed to himself as he pulled away, breathless and blushing. Kinda like how Erza was now. "Natsu..." She whispered with a small smirk. "Was this really for me?"

Natsu nodded, that grin returning to his face. Erza smiled widely this time. "I really do love it, but there's just one thing, Natsu..." She trailed off before cuping his face in her hands. Natsu's grin turned into a deep frown. "What? What is it? You don't like it...do you?" He asked in a sad and hurt tone.

Erza kissed his cheek now. "No you idiot. Didn't I just say I love it?"

"Yeah...but...?" Natsu asked nervously. He really wasn't sure what was coming his way. Erza giggled, kissed him on the mouth this time and turned away after taking the cake from his hands.

.

.

_"Our anniversary is __tomorrow__, Dummy..."_

_._

_...Deja Vu for sure..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Thanks for reading!:) It's been a real pleasure writing NatsuXErza again, so I hoped you enjoyed!:) And about that cake...I couldn't help myself XD! Even though it's a bit cliche that I used it before(With the Flamed Candies in my other story), I felt like it could really work...know what I mean? -Did I mention how much I like doing that dot thing in the middle? LOL, so fun XD!-_

_Anyway, any thoughts? Like it? Love it? Some hate mail you'd like to share? Tell me in a review!:)_


End file.
